Why Me
by Yami Maleci
Summary: Some one is out for revenge on Yami Bakura and what better way to get it then kiddnaping his lightplease read and review come on dont make me beg any flames will be given to Bakura so he can toast Pharaoh Boy,Last chapter is up
1. Disclaimers and Yami Bakura don't mix

Why Me?! By: Maleci Ishtar Lil Kai:*grins* Wow! its amazing I actually fished my fan fic aren't you proud of me  
  
Yami Bakura:No.....Should I be?  
  
LK:*pouts*Yes....I made it about you for crying out loud!!  
  
YB:*looking bored*does it look like I care*secretly glad*plus you had alot of help from Matt if i'm not mistaken  
  
Ryou:And dont forget Indy she helped add discription  
  
YB:*evil grin*Yes the lovly discription of you being beaten by yours truly  
  
Ryou*Hides behind Kai covering his ears* La...la ...la I cant hear you  
  
Lk:Alright thats enough outta the peanut gallery*glares at YB* you better behave  
  
Yami B or i'll make you be nice  
  
YB:*shudders*NOOOOOOOOO..........ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou:*preering out from behind Kai* I like the sound of that  
  
YB:*covers ryou's mouth*Quite you dont give her ideas  
  
LK:*smirks* too late...now would you please let go of my Ryou-Chan and do the disclaimer for me  
  
YB:*Lets go of his light for the moment and folds his hands across his chest*No way I'd like to see you make me do it  
  
LK:Okay I will then*millennium star starts to glow and Yami Kai appears holding a disturbingly large mallet*  
  
YB:*O.o* Ah.....Bye*runs out of the room with yami Kai on his tail*  
  
LK:*swinging the millennium star* Oh how I love Millennium Items  
  
Ryou:*sweat drops* I can see that.....you scary me sometimes you know that don't you  
  
LK:Right......Anyhoo would you do the disclaimer for me since your Yamis being chased around at the moment  
  
Ryou*raises an eyebrow* and whats wrong with you doing it  
  
Lk:*thinks for a moment*Nothing.......I'm just lazy  
  
Ryou*smiles* Go figure  
  
LK:*sticks her tounge out at Ryou* Oh foget you  
  
Ryou:Lil' Kai doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh....The only things she owns in this fic are herself,the millennium star,Kitoku and a happy meal bag with Pharaoh boy on the front so if you sue her all you will get is her pocket lint  
  
LK:Now on with the fic! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authoresses note: Oops i forgot to add the little linkie things so here they are /yugi to yami/ //yami to yugi// [Ryou to Bakura] ~Bakura to Ryou~ *Kai to Yami Kai* ^Yami Kai to Kai^ Yami Bakura=Bakura Good Bakura= Ryou ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lil Kai:*sighs* well..I guess there's my first chappie for ya  
  
Bakura: That's a REALLY PATHIC first chater Kai  
  
Lil Kai:*glares* shut up or i'll make u be nice  
  
Ryou:*rolls eyes* since those two are at it again please read and review so as you can boost Kai's confedence and read a good story at the same time^____^  
  
lil kai:*chasing after YB* Shut it Ryou or your next!!!!  
  
Ryou:O.o' this is the thanks I get for being nice*sweatdrops* 


	2. Beatings, Duels and Aruging

"What's the matter weakling?",Bakura asked in a taunting voice as he kicked his lighter half in the stomache for the third time in a row causing him to cough a thick red substance onto the cold cement floor,"Don't you like your birthday present?"  
  
There was a silence in the room; Ryou knew better than to speak when his Yami was like this.  
  
"Well answer me!" Bakura hissed grabing Ryou by his throat and pushing him aginst the jagged stone wall.  
  
"B-Bakura",Ryou whimpered,"I-I can't breathe"  
  
"Now ask me if I care" His Yami sneered hitting the white-haired boy the head and knocking him unconscious. Satisfied with what he had done, Bakura droped Ryou on the floor and left the room. Leaving the lighter half to his misery. ******************************************************************** Ryou opened his eyes slowly and looked around the room he recognised his surroundings, the dark blue sheets and ocward looking statues of egyptian gods that in any other person's eyes would be quite frightening. He was up in his room 'How did I get up here' he thought to himself as he tryed to get off the floor; only ot fall flat on his face in pain.  
  
"This is gonna be a long day" Ryou muttered to himself as he finally got off the the midnight purple carpeted floor with assistance provided by a nearby wall.  
  
Suddenly he heard the sound of his doorbell ringing 'Oh great',Ryou thought to himself,'This should be real fun trying to get down the stairs'  
  
Ryou hobbled out of his room and proceded to try and get down the winding stairs in one piece. As he got about halfway down he heard the doorbell again.  
  
"Ya...ya I'm coming" the Hikari sighed,the door seemed to put more and more distance between them the longer he looked. He finally reached the conservative door. He opened the door only to be greeted by a group of familar faces  
  
"Kenchiwa Ryou!",a short kid with spikey multi-colored hair greeted,"how are you today?"  
  
"I've been better" the white-haired boy replied gestering to his blood stained sweater,"please come in"  
  
"Right...",Joey said in a sceptical voice as he entered Ryou's house,"so I take it Bakura decied to beat the crap out of you for no reason again"  
  
"In a matter of speaking...yes", Ryou muttered,"so what brings you guys over to my house?"  
  
"Yug is in a big duel this afternoon, and we were wondering if you wanted to tag along" Tristan piped in.  
  
"Oh..." Ryou replied, he was anticipating a birthday suprise but as usual the group proved a dissapointment.  
  
"What's wrong?!" Yugi asked when he noticed the well of tears in Ryou's eyes. Ryou quickly wiped his eyes and pretended as if nothing was on his mind.  
  
"It's nothing.....really" Ryou stated, 'they are my friends arent they!? the could not have forgotten about my birthday. Even Bakura did not.' He thought to himself  
  
"You sure?" Yugi questioned, concerened.  
  
"Yes; just alittle sore that's all" Ryou lied  
  
"Ya what's the deal with your Yami anyway",Tristan asked,"why do you let him push you around like that?"  
  
"Well...I...um.." Ryou was cut off by Joey's constant babble  
  
"Man if that was me I'd..." this time it was Joey that was cut off by a cold voice from behind him  
  
"You'd what mortal?"  
  
Joey winced at the harsh voice "Let me guess he's right behind me isn't he."  
  
The others nodded at Joey. He turned silightly to see the dark figure of Bakura dressed in worn blue jeans, a fitting leather trench coat hiding an embarassing blue and white striped shirt leaning against the stair well. None of them dared to do something as minescule as mutter a word.  
  
"Well..." ,Yami Bakura sneered, straightening his posture and slowly walking to the group's unorganized circle." I'm waiting for a answer"  
  
/Yami! wake up/ Yugi shouted, speaking to the Yami in side of him.  
  
//Whoa Yugi! calm down// Yami stated //there's no need to shout, now whats wrong?!//  
  
/It's Ryou's Yami, he's about to beat the crap out of Joey/  
  
The former pharaoh sighed as if Yugi were asking him to play police again. Yet again he had to settle fights between yamis and their hakaris. But this time he would teach them a lesson, a lesson he won't soon forget //Alright young one all be out in a sec//  
  
And with a blinding flash of light Yami Yugi was towering over Joey's person, blocking him from any pain Bakura may attempt to inflict on him. 


	3. Yami Bakura's empty threats and PharaohB...

"Well if it isn't Pharaoh Boy, the very person who imprisioned me in that cursed ring 5,000 years ago,"Bakura said scarcasticly,"I see you've come to the aid of your hikari and his pittiful firend."  
  
Yami cringed he hated being called Pharaoh Boy espically by a person who he conciedered lower then the mold on Joey's feet after gym class. "Must you always cause trouble?"  
  
"Me?!" ,Bakura snarled,"It was that stupid boy who insulted me in the first place I was simplely going to teach him a lesson"He raised his arm to give Yami Yugi whiplash that he would never forget.  
  
"Oh",Yami said he knew exactly how to push Bakura's buttons," You mean like you do to your light"  
  
Bakura gave a death glare to Ryou and then one to Yami a low growl escaped his throat "You'd better stay out of that Pharaoh" he warned as he lowered his arm.  
  
"Fine",Yami agreed,"but if you want to get to Joey you'll have to get through me first."  
  
"As you wish Pharaoh" Bakura said as he atempted again to punch Yami  
  
"Your gonna have to do better then that to get me Bakura" Yami said as he dodged out of the way. Bakura's arm whisked over Yami's spiked hair, and sent Bakura whirrling around because of his mommentum.  
  
A low growl escaped Bakura's throat,"Yami not only have you embarassed me, but now you think that you can save your pathetic freinds from me. You will not prevail." he threw another punch, but again Yami Yugi was to fast for him and dodged out of the way just in time for Bakura to get a fist full of air.  
  
"What's the matter Tomb-robber?", the pharaoh asked his voice taunting," am I too fast for you?"a cruel smirk invaded his face.  
  
"Not a chance" Bakura replied as he charged tword Yami only to fall flat on his face over Joey's outstretched foot.  
  
"Smooth move" Yami said picking Bakura up roughly by his collar he shook him ruggedly.  
  
"Let go of me Pharaoh!!" Bakura yelled as he stuggled to get out of Yami's tight grasp.  
  
"No, I'm going to teach you a lesson you won't soon forget then maybe you'll leave Ryou be"  
  
"I doubt it" Bakura said smugly, kicking Yami in the stomach causing the pharoh to drop him onto the floor.  
  
"Man, what a cheap shot" Joey muttered to Tristan  
  
"Shut up boy!",Bakura snarled as he got to his feet, he looked a Joey with an evil glare"Cause once I'm done with him I'm coming after you next"  
  
"Oh no you won't" Ryou said standing up from the couch"I will not let you harm my friends."  
  
"Really...",Bakura said suprised that his light was actualy trying to stand up to him,"and just what do you plan to do to stop me weakling?!"  
  
"You can pound me all you want",Ryou replied, in a half regretful voice"just leave my friends out of it."  
  
"I think I just might take you up on that offer" Bakura said advancing towrd his other with a murderous look in his eyes  
  
"You won't lay a finger on him thief" Yami exclaimed standing up, his bangs flew up from his forhead revealing the glowing eye of Ra  
  
"Nice tirck Pharaoh",Yami Bakura said in a mocking tone of voice," I'm SO scared" he raised his hands mimicking Yami Yugi  
  
"You should be" Yami said smirking as a wave of energy came from the eye sending the evil spirt backwards right into a wall. It just so happened that a wall hanging was occupying the wall. It fell leaving a large cut on the spirt's head. He was bleeding  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lil' Kai:*jumping up and down* YAY!!!!!! chappie 3 is done  
  
Bakura:*rolls eyes* Ya that's a BIG feat for you  
  
Lil kai:*glares* u are REALLY aksin to be sent to the shadow realm aren't you  
  
Bakura:*pouts* your so mean to me  
  
LK: look who's talkin  
  
Bakura: point taken  
  
Ryou:*smiles* as always read and review Ja Ne! 


	4. Escape and Monotone

Lil Kai:*looks at reviews* people love me I had one review after the first chappie!*Grins like an idiot*  
  
Bakura:*rolls eyes* Yepie for you  
  
LK:*pouts* Hey the story is about u for cryin out loud and I even let u beat up on my poor Ryou-chan what more do u want from me?!  
  
Ryou:O.o dont remind me kai!!  
  
Bakura:Well I suppose that's good enough*pauses* for now by the way Kai owns nothing YGO  
  
Kai:*grins like an idiot again* YES I GOT BAKURA TO DO THE DICLAIMER YAY!  
  
Ryou: Oh brother  
  
Bakura:*glares* let's just get on with this pathic fic  
  
********  
  
"Ryou what were you thinking challenging him?" Yami asked in a deamading sort of tone  
  
"I-I...Don't Kn-know" Ryou studdered as he watched his Yami slowly get up and rub his head where he had hit it on the wall. He brought the hand to his face and noticed the blood on it.  
  
"I'd get out of here for awhile if I were you",the Pharaoh advised,"Yugi why don't you go with him to make sure nothing else happens"  
  
Yugi nodded his head in responce and then grabbed Ryou by the arm and led him out the door closing it behind him.  
  
'Good with those two safe I can fight him without worry' Yami thought to himself as he watched his hikari and his white-haired friend leave.  
  
"Hey! what about us?" Joey yelled snapping Yami out of his trance  
  
"What about you?" Yami questioned  
  
"Well should we stay and watch you get clobered or should we go take care of short stuff"  
  
"EXUSE ME?!", Yami snaped at Joey,"for your information mortal I'm alot stronger then he'll ever be, maybe I should just leave this fight up to you if thats how you feel"  
  
"R-really th-that's quite all right",Tristan studdered,"We'll just go see if Yugi needs any help....won't we Joey"  
  
"Naw way I could take him",Joey said,"come on evil spirt you and me right now!"  
  
Sweat Drops by Tristan,Yami and Bakura  
  
"Come on puppy",Tristan said grabbing Joey by his ear and pulling him out the door,"I think your mommys calling you"  
  
"I'm bleeding. Yami how dare you even touch me." Bakura stated in monotone.  
  
****************  
  
"So now what do we do?!" Ryou asked Yugi as they got farther away from his house  
  
"I don't know",Yugi replied,"We coould go to the park and hang out there for awhile"  
  
"that sounds like a good idea to me" Ryou added  
  
"Hey",Yugi excliamed running off tword the park,"I'll race ya to the park, last one there's a dead duel monster"  
  
"Wait for me Yugi!",Ryou cried,"I can't run"  
  
But Yugi was to far ahead of Ryou to hear his cries. Ryou sighed and shook his head as he began to try to catch up with Yugi.  
  
**************************  
  
"I win and you lose", Yami said to himself as he looked at a now unconscious Bakura that lay on the floor in a pool of his own blood of which was not intentionally spilled. His gaze went from the unconscious Yami to the room around him which now, after the fight, looked like a tornado went through it. The Pharaoh shook his head Ryou would not be pleased when he got home but atleast he didn't have to worry about his Yami for the time being.  
  
"Now to find where Yugi and Ryou went" Yami said as he walked out the door 


	5. Underwear and Evil I love the name of th...

"Ryou.....Ryou" a childish voice called from the other side of the park  
  
Ryou and Yugi looked up from their heated duel moster game to see a young girl running tword them.  
  
"Kenchiwa Ryou....Yugi" a short girl with purple hair said,"How are you today?"  
  
"Hi Maleci"they both replied, looking sweetly at the short purple haired girl of whom in Ryou's eyes was quite charming.  
  
"I saw you guys over here playing duel mosters and I thought I'd come over and say hi and to give Ryou his birthday present", Maleci said as she pulled a brightly colored package out of her backpack and handed it to Ryou,"Happy Birthday"  
  
Ryou took the package and shook it "Uh oh it doesn't make any noise that means it could be underwear"  
  
Yugi let out an uncontrolled belly laugh "Now why would Kai give you underwear"  
  
"Just a thought", Ryou replied as he began to rip off the shiny paper, excitedly "Wow it's a duel moster card the Green Eyes Purple Dragon"  
  
"Cool",Yugi said as he took the card from Ryou to inspect it,"is it new?"  
  
"Ya, I got it from your Grandpa's shop I thought it was so cool I got one for myself too" Maleci said as she pulled out her deck to show Yugi her newest addition to her already superior hand.  
  
"Thank you Kai this is the only prestent I've gotten so far" Ryou said smiling sweetly.  
  
that statment made Yugi feel a bit guilty,"I sorry I forgot about your birthday Ryou"Yugi stated ashamed.  
  
"That's okay Yugi but really I should thank you and Yami for saving me from Bakura this moring"  
  
"Aw it was nothing really" Yugi replied "I still do feel really bad for forgetting about your birthday."  
  
"Oh how sweet....."A female's voice said from the shadow of a looming weeping willow.  
  
"W-Who was th-that" Kai whispered to Ryou in a worried voice.  
  
"I don't know" came Ryou's soft reply  
  
"Show yourself!" Yugi shouted in a demanding tone.  
  
"As you wish Pharaoh child" The girl said as she steped out of her hiding place. The ancient tree reveiled a tall woman decorated with a black kimono. Her hair was black and tied into two large buns with red ribbon. She was of egyptian orgin and it was obvious. This was a face that would be engraved in Ryou's mind for a very long while.  
  
*********************  
  
Lil Kai:*grins* Ooh a ciffy  
  
Ryou: I know who it is....I know who it is..I know..*Gets cut off by Kai clamping her hands around his mouth  
  
LK: Shut up Ryou don't give it away the readers will just have to read and review if they wanna find out  
  
Bakura: Ya *grummbles* stupid light tryin to spoil it 


	6. Ryounapped

'Pharaoh Child' Yugi thought to himself 'what does she mean by Pharaoh Child!?'  
  
"Who are you" Maleci questioned.  
  
"My name is Kitoku and I'm here for the thief child" The woman stated pointing her finger at Ryou.  
  
"Huh?!" they all said in unison.  
  
"He's not a thief" Maleci shouted stepping in front of Ryou as if to protect him from some kind of attack.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry",Kitoku mocked,"my mistake to bad the child is still coming with me, like it or not" she said raising her hand just in front of Maleci's face. She muttered something under her breath causeing Kai to fall to the ground, unconscious.  
  
"What did you do to her!?" Yugi cried as he ran over and knelt down next to Kai  
  
"The same thing I plan to do to you" She said as she raised her hand once more and watched Yugi fall to the ground on top of Malekai.  
  
Ryou watched in horror as he knew that he would be next, and not wanting to take a nap he decieded that it would be best from him to take off in the other direction to go find the rest of his friends.  
  
Kitoku looked up just in time to see Ryou make his getway, Which unfortuently for him wasn't very fast due to the wounds he had suffered the night before.  
  
"Where do ya think your going?!" Kitoku snarled as she looked to see Ryou walking backwords twords the other side of the park. Ryou paying more attention to the the fact that he had just been cought and not to where he was going, triped over a rock and fell straight backwords.  
  
"I'll ask you again, where do you think your going" Kitoku snarled again as she went down and kenlt by Ryou. She lifted his face near her own, he tryed to move away but she wouldn't allow that  
  
"I-I...wasn't goin..." Ryou's voice trailed off  
  
"Anywhere.....good that's what I thought" she said as she lifted her palm just in front of Ryou's face, muttering the same words she had cursed Kai and Yugi with she watched Ryou fall sound asleep.  
  
"Well that was easy enough",Kitoku said smiling as she looked down at a now peacefully sleeping Ryou that lay in her lap,"Bakura and that stupid Pharaoh won't even know what hit'em"  
  
Kitoku picked up the harmless white-haired boy, decieding that now would be a good time to make her getaway, concerding she didn't feel like dealing with anymore of his little friends today.  
  
"Hey where do ya think your going lady?!" A blond-hair boy wearing a green jacket yelled from across the park.  
  
"That's none of your concern, now if you'll kindly step out of my way I'll spare your pathic life from harm" Kitoku snarled  
  
"Naw way not while you got my friend there" Joey said glaning at the still sleeping Ryou and then stepping in front of Kitoku in an attempted to block her way  
  
"Fine if you won't get out of my way, I'll just have to make you then" She said as she blasted Joey back, right into a nearby tree  
  
"Ha childs play",Kitoku laughed,"is that really the best you got kid?!"  
  
"Will I do?"  
  
Kitoku reconised that voice it could only be one person, and that one person was Yami. The formor Pharaoh of Egypt.  
  
"What do you want Pharaoh" Kitoku said as she truned around to face Yami  
  
"I want to know why your so intent on kidnapping Ryou, he hasn't done anything to you"  
  
"Oh no",Kitoku said with an evil grin on her face,"but the one he calls Yami has and for that this boy shall pay dearly"  
  
"So this is all about you and wanting your stupid revenge on Bakura" Yami asked  
  
"So what if it is", Kitoku snaped,"Why do you care about this boy anyways Pharaoh?"  
  
"He is my friend, thats way now hand him over and leave in peace or be forced to"  
  
"I think not",Kitoku said sounding bored,"If you care so much about little Ryou be sure to give Bakura this then" she threw Yami a cruppled peice of paper and then disappeared into thin air taking Bakura's Hikari with her. 


	7. Hurry back to Bakura' house!

"Whoa....",Tristan said as he walked towrds Yami,"What happened here?!"  
  
"One word Kitoku" Yami answered as he picked up Malekai  
  
"Kitoku",Tristan repeted confused,"Who's that??"  
  
"Someone Bakura and I knew Back in Egypt and she's kiddnaped Ryou so she can get revenge on Bakura"  
  
"Aw the old using one to get the other trick" Tristan said with a sumg grin on his face noticing this Yami took the opprtuinty to smack Tristan upside the head  
  
"It's not a good thing, there's no telling what she could do to Ryou just for the sake of doing it there's no limt to her power and that means bad news for us"  
  
"Alright....alright I get it, I get it" Tristan winned rubbing his head and then picking up Yugi in one arm and Joey in the other  
  
"Hurry back to Ryou's house I need to speak to Bakura" Yami said running off in the driection of Ryou and Bakura's house  
  
"Right behind ya buddy" Tristan said fallowing him  
  
*******************  
  
Ryou slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was a large dimly lit dungeoun and there was a girl standing over him muttering something he couldn't hear. Kitoku continued her muttering not noticing boy was awake  
  
"Where I'm I?!" Ryou whimpered  
  
Kitoku turned around to face Ryou,"Hush...",she said kneeling down and putting a finger to his lips,"sleep now"  
  
"But I don't want to....."Ryou's voice trailed off as he fell asleep again  
  
Kitoku smiled slightly it amzaed her how much this boy could remind her of Bakura long ago, untill that day where he decieded to leave me all alone in that cold dark tomb. She sighed think back on the past but no matter she would make him pay for what he did. He would pay dearly but not yet she would have some fun with his Hikari first then it would be him and last but not least she would kill that damn Pharaoh for traping her in the shadow realm.  
  
"Sleep now young one", Kitoku said as she left the room,"sleep now for tonight the real fun begins"  
  
Lil Kai:*hugs Ryou* My poor Ryou-Chan I'm being so mean to you I'm sorry  
  
Ryou:*pouts* you should! Why does everyone like to pick on me anyways?!  
  
Bakura: Well...what other use to we have for you *grins evily* speaking of which I gotta learn that little sleep trick for when you get on my nerves  
  
Ryou:*glares* no you don't  
  
LK:Yami B you are so mean but anyhoo...read and review feel free to chew yami B out in your review  
  
Bakura: I hate you Kai 


	8. Hellraiser Kitoku

Lil Kai: Chappie 8 is up and running wooh hoo!  
  
Bakura: wow I cant believe you made it this far...  
  
LK: You are SO fired  
  
Bakura: Fine that means I don't have do the disclaimer then  
  
LK:*thinks for a moment* grrrr...then your unfired then  
  
Ryou:Unfired?!  
  
Lk: Yes unfired now do the disclaimer  
  
Bakura:do your own damn disclaimer  
  
Lk: you asked for it*sends YB to the shadow realm*  
  
Ryou:O.o Lil Kai does not own ygo but she does enjoy sending my Yami to the shadow realm^__^  
  
Lil Kai:*smirks* nicely said Ryou on with the fic!  
"Bakura...." Yami yelled shaking the other spirt,"come on Bakura wake up!"  
  
"Hu...what..."Bakura muttered as he slowly started to come to"w-what happed?"  
  
"To put it blunt I beat the crap out of you but that's not importain right now"Yami started to explain before he was cut off by Bakura  
  
"YOU WHAT!",Bakura Shouted,"Why you spiky haired,purple eyed,good for nothing Pharaoh I'm going to kill you!"  
  
"Maybe later but we haven't got time right now"  
  
"What do you mean we haven't got time, we're dead I think we've got enough time Pharaoh"  
  
"If you would let me explain you would understand" Yami began again but was cut off again, this time by Tristan  
  
"Ah Yami",Tristan said pointing to where they had laied Maleci and Yugi,"I think that spell is starting to wear off"  
  
Yami and Bakura both looked to where Tristan had been pointing to see Kai and Yugi sitting up and rubbing their eyes  
  
"Have a nice nap?" Tristan asked the sleepy pair  
  
"Nap?!",Maleci questioned looking around the room for her white-haired friend,"what do you mean and where's Ryou?"  
  
Yami gave a exasperated sigh "Now that I have everones attention can I PLEASE finsh??"  
  
"I suppose" Bakura said walking to the sink to attempt to get all the dried blood out of his hair  
  
"As I was saying we don't have much time because someone kiddnaped Ryou"  
  
"KIDDNAPPED.....RYOU....",Bakura said amused,"who would kiddnap that weakling?"  
  
"Kitoku",Yami said,"and she gave me this note to give to you"  
  
"Kitoku",Bakura snarled lifting his head out from under the water and shaking it getting everyone wet,"what does she want?"  
  
"Does the word revenge mean anything to you?"The spiky haired Pharaoh stated as he handed Bakura the note. Bakura oped the note and read it aloud for everyone in the room to hear, it read:  
  
Bakura~ Hello my sweet how have you been? Playing nicely with sweet little light I hope. Speaking of which as I'm sure you've managed to figure out by now he's with me and if you want to see him ALIVE I suggest you meet me at the Mazaki Lake tonight at 11:00pm. Come late and you'll be fishing poor little Ryou from the bottom. xoxoxoxoxo, Kitoku  
  
"That's cruel",Bakura said after finshing the note,"not even I would do that"  
  
"That as in tieing Ryou's hands behind his back and attempting to drown him"Tristan said acusingly  
  
"The sad thing is I wounldn't even have to tie him up", Bakura said drying his now white hair with a towel,"he's not a very good siwmmer"  
  
"That's really low Bakura, even for you"Yami scolded  
  
"What would you know?",Bakura demoanded,"your just a spoiled rotten prince who's always gotten what he wants"  
  
This contiued for about 10 minutes untill Maleci had finnally had enough.  
  
"Shut up both of you!!" Kai shouted as loud as she could hoping the agruging Yamis would listen to her  
  
"Why you little",Bakura sneared,"I should....."  
  
"Save it Bakura", Maleci snarled,"now will you please shut up so we could possibly think of a plan to save Ryou?" 


	9. Questions and Answers while Joey keeps a...

Kitoku smiled as she re-entered the dimly lit doungen. It was almost time for phase two of her plan and in her opinion the best. The kidnapping was the easy part and the killing was the fun part. She almost felt sorry for the white-haired boy, almost but no quite.  
  
"Get up stupid boy!" Kitoku snarled kicking the Ryou in the side  
  
Ryou whimpered as he opened his eyes and struggled to sit up  
  
"That's better"Kitoku said as she watched Ryou hold his side in pain  
  
"What was that for....I didn't do anything to you",Ryou asked even though he knew it was probably not wise to,"why did you kiddnap me in the first place?"  
  
The black-haired girl smiled at Ryou's question,"My..my...such an inquisitive light Bakura has", Kitoku said ruffling Ryou's hair,"I'm mearly using you as bait child"  
  
"Bait..",Ryou repeated confused,"what do you mean"  
  
Kitoku sighed this boy was really starting to get on her nerves,"Bait..foolish mortal I'm using you to get your Yami" she sneered  
  
"But why?"  
  
"You know what, you ask to many questions",Kitoku said annoyed,"And blieve me you probably don't want to know the answers to most of them"she gave the child an evil smile and brought out a small rope and a bandana.  
  
Ryou's eyes widened,"What are thoses for?"  
  
"Take a guess mortal",Kitoku said tieing Ryou's hands tightly behind his back and then tied the bandanna around his mouth gaging him,"there that should shut you up for awhile"  
  
Kitoku smiled as she watched the white-haired boy struggle with the bindings. Yes this boy was annoying but he could prove to be quite entertaning,"Struggle all you want young one you'll only tire yourself out faster making things easer for me"  
  
This statement earned an icey glare from Ryou that even his Yami would be proud of unfortunely she was looking at her watch when he did it.  
  
"10:50, we'd better be going we don't want to be late for the party now do we Hikarii", Kitoku sneered pulling Ryou painfuly up by his hair causing him to begin to whimper,"Hush..." she snarled pushing him out the door.  
  
*******************  
  
"Man are we there yet?!" Joey wined as they continued to walk tword the park  
  
A low growl escaped Bakura's throat as he wipped around grabbing Joey by his shrit collor,"One more word from you Wheeler and you'll be dead before we get there"  
  
Joey gulped and tried to get out of the Tomb-robber's grasp but Bakura wouldn't allow it,"Aw guys.....alittle help here"  
  
"Relase him thief",Yami commanded,"save your anger for the demon child"  
  
"Shut it Pharaoh!",the white-haired Yami snapped,"I'm in no mood for one of your little speeches"  
  
"Bakura........"Yami growled glaring at the thief  
  
"Fine.....fine let's go then" Bakura mummbled releasing Joey  
  
As they were walking away Bakura look at Joey and growled," Don't cross me again boy cause Pharaoh boy won't always be around to save you"  
  
The group walked the rest of the way in silence untill they arived at the park.  
  
"Well we're here now what do we do?" Maleci asked  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes,"Split up and seach for my Hikarii what else"  
  
"Aw...Bakura",Joey said pointing to a figure in the distance,"I don't think we're gonna have ta go lookin"  
  
"Joey what the hell are you...."Bakura didn't finsh his sentance once he turned around he knew exactly what Wheeler was babbling about  
Bakura: For the love of Ra joey's annoying  
  
Ryou: more annoying then me?!  
  
Bakura:*looks at his light* I wouldn't push it aibou  
  
Lil Kai:*glares* how could you say suck things about sweet little Ryou?  
  
Bakura:*pouts* What about sweet little Bakura  
  
Lil Kai:*smiles* Naw you just my psycho little white-haired vampire^___^  
  
Ryou:hey Yami how did u get out of the shadow realm?  
  
Bakura: I got out on good behavier  
  
LK: good my ass ....u had to beg me but whatever read and review please 


	10. Whitehaired swimming lessions

Lil Kai:*jumps up and down grinning like an idiot* Woo Hoo I have 3 reviewer and I love you all*waves at reviwers*  
  
Bakura:*raises eyebrow* YOU got REVIWERS for THIS story  
  
Lil Kai:*glares* well actualy one was for my drinking game which reminds me go read that too! ^___^ I'm also starting to write anorther one called Keeper Of The Star it's where I first come and meet everybody so be on the look out for that as well  
  
Ryou:Wow sounds like your gonna be busy and your not even done with this one yet  
  
Lil Kai:*smacks Ryou* hush you! a work of art takes time you know  
  
Bakura:*rolls eyes* A work of art  
  
Lil Kai:Dont make me call out Yami  
  
Bakura:*groans* come on it's to early in the morning for me to get sent to the shadow realm how bout I do the disclaimer instead  
  
Lil Kai:*millennium star stops glowing* Okay....good choice cause Yami Kai would have been pissed had I woken her up  
  
Bakura: As always lil kai dosen't own yu-gi-oh and thanks to all who reviewed this crummy fic  
  
Lil Kai:*glares and whips out a disturbingly larger hammer* that's it your DEAD!!! *chases Yami B around the room yelling death threats in egyptain and japanses*  
  
Ryou:*sweatdrops* on with the fic  
  
"Long time no see Bakura" The figure remarked as she stopped a few feet from the group  
  
"Not long enough Kitoku" Bakura snarled glaring at her  
  
Kitoku gave the white-haired yami a hurt look "Bakura I'm hurt", she said,"and here I thought you'd missed me"  
  
"Save it Kitoku, I came here to get Ryou not to listen to your scarcastis remarks", Ryou's darker half snarled taking what he thought was a threating step twords her,"Now where is he?" He demanded  
  
An evil smile played itself on the black-haired girls face at the mention of Ryou's name,"Ah...yes", she said snapping her fingers,"About your charming little light, so sweet...so innocent" her voice trailed off as a light truned on to reveal a pulley system. And dangling from the end of it was the bound, gaged and very frightened Ryou.  
  
"Ryou!" Kai shouted, the white-haired boy tried to respond but the cloth around his mouth wouldn't allow it  
  
"Let him go!", Bakura growled lungig at Kitoku, but stopped when he saw her unsheath her beautiful bronze dagger. Kitoku smiled as she watched Bakura stop dead in his tracks when she brought the sharp blade to the rope holding his hikari up,"what are you doing with that?" he asked  
  
"Killing you" Kitoku replied cutting threw the rope sending Ryou splashing into the icy water  
  
Before Bakura knew what he was doing he whipped out his butterfly knife and ran down the dock. He hastily kicked off his shoes before jumping in after his other.  
  
"What does that foolish thief think he's doing?" Yami questioned as he watched the white-haired Yami dive in after other  
  
"Have you not been paying attention Pharaoh!",Maleci said her voice her voice dripping scarcasim,"he's going to save Ryou"  
  
"Yea...well he's not going to get very far", The formor Pharaoh remarked,"he can't swim"  
  
"HE CAN'T!!" the four in shock  
  
"It's not like alot of people swam back in our day"  
  
"Well this is just great my best friends dieing and his baka Yami doesn't know how to swim" Maleci grummbled  
  
"Why don't you go save them then" Joey asked  
  
"Cause I think I've done enough butt saving for this trip" Kai satated sticking out her tounge and then pushing Joey in the water  
  
"But....but...."Joey wined while treading water  
  
"What are you waiting for....go save him stupid!"  
  
"He's not my best friend you do it" Joey aurgued  
  
Tristan sighed,"Oh I'll do",he muttered diving in with Joey close behind him. The two resurfed a few minutes later with Bakura and the unconscious Ryou.  
  
"Have fun Tomb-robber?" Yami asked in a mocking tone of voice 


	11. Begining Of a fight

"Shut up Pharaoh!",Bakura growled cough up a bit of water,"I didn't exactly see you jumping up to save him"Bakura suddenly grasped his chest as if in a great amount of pain.  
  
"What's wrong?!"Joey asked  
  
"He's dieing you fool"Bakura gasped pointing a shakey finger at his not breathing light.  
  
"Oh....."The blond-haired boy mummbled helping Tristan get Ryou out of the water. Maleci grabed her friend and quickly undid the ropes that binded him then she removed the gag. "Come on Bakura do something" she said worridly  
  
The white-haired Yami gave the girl a look,"what do you want me to do about it?!"  
  
"I don't know just something....",Maleci said glaring at him and then began shaking Ryou,"Come on Ryou wake up" she pleaded  
  
"Get out my way!",Bakura growled pushing the purple-haired girl out of his way,"Come on you dolt open your eyes....Ryou don't make me..oh well here goes nothing" He started to lean down tword Ryou as if to kiss him. When Bakura was just about an inch from his face Ryou began to cough up all the water from his lungs unfortunely right into his Yami's face.  
  
"Ryou!!!!!",Kai said hugging the sopping wet boy,"Your alive!"  
  
The white-hired boy nooded as he coughed up more water  
  
"You know what",Maleci contiued brush a few wet strands of hair out of Ryou's face,"You look like a drowned rat"Ryou smiled at the comment before turning to his Yami.  
  
"B-Bakura you s-saved me..."Ryou managed to choked out before coughing up more disusting water  
  
"Ya well don't get used to it,"Bakura said sitting up and scolwing at his Hikari,"I only saved you because I might need you later"  
  
Kai and Yami gave Bakura a look,"Yea sure ya did",Maleci muttered so that just the white-haired Yami could hear her.  
  
Kitoku jumped down for the tree that she had been hiding in and landed driectly in front of Ryou and Bakura.  
  
"You were suppose to die you annoying white-haired brat!"Kitoku snarled pointing her finger at the barly conscious Ryou.  
  
"Your fight is with me Kitoku so just leave my Aibou out of it" Bakura stated in a deadly tone of voice  
  
"AIBOU...."Kitoku said her voice filled with shock,"Bakura since when have you EVER cared about this boy?!"  
  
There was a VERY long silence through out the park. No one dared to say a word or move a muscle. Intell Kitoku finnally broke the silence."Well....Bakura", She asked annoyed,"I waiting for an aswer"  
  
"Shut up I'm still thinking",Bakura grummbled,"Ah screw it lets just get on with this."  
  
"Very well..",Kitoku agreeded smriking as she unsheathed her bronze dagger once more,"It's your death"  
  
Bakura also gave a deadly smirk as he whipped out his butterfly knife"You wish"  
  
"Show off",Maleci muttered shaking her head and Ryou gave a weak smile at Kai's remark.  
  
Lil Kai:*rolls eyes at yami B* You and your lovely little "toys" of tourture  
  
Bakura: You think I was having fun with my knife there just wait till the readers see what I do to Kitoku in....*gets cut off by Yami Kai clamping her hands over his mouth*  
  
Yami Kai: Shut up Bakura I will not have you spoil my Aibou's story  
  
Bakura:*manages to pry Yami's hands off his mouth* I'm sorry I just can't wait it's my favorite part of the story  
  
Ryou:*eyes wide* did my Yami just say he was sorry I gotta get this on tape*whips out tape recorder and gets Yami B saying he's sorry to Kai* Hai! blackmail! I got have Malik listen to this *runs off to go find Ishtar*  
  
Lil Kai:*sweatdrops* Err...right and I thought you thought this fic was crummy  
  
Bakura: It has it's moments...now if you'll excuse me I have to go kill my light right now *runs after Ryou* RYOU IF SHOW THAT TO ISHTAR YOU"LL BE BACK IN THAT LAKE SO FAST!!!!  
  
Yami Kai: Ah...ya...anyways please read and reaview, leave gifts, yell at Bakura whatever till next chapter Ja Ne! 


	12. Cheering and Death threats

"Go Yami B!" Joey and Tristan shouted unison  
  
The rest of the group raised their eyebrows,"Since when do you guys cheer for Ryou's Yami?"Yugi asked  
  
"Since I learned that Bakura does not make a good enemy" The blond-haired boy responed still cheering for the the wihite-haired Yami even though the fight had bearly began.  
  
"Too late Wheeler!",Bakura shouted trying to glare at Joey and dodge Kitoku's deadly blade at the sametime which wasn't working to well,"What do I look like to you stupid mortals....YUGI! I don't need cheerlearders!" The white-haired yami was so cought up in yelling at Joey that he didn't notice Kitoku sneeking up on him untill it was too late  
  
"You should be paying more attention thief" Kitoku snarled grabbing the formor tomb-robber by his throat and began to choke him,"Or maybe all those years in that pathic ring of your has made you soft" she sneered digging her nails into his throat.  
  
"You...Witch..!",Bakura choked up as he tried to free himself from the black-haired girls grasp,"How d-dare you in-insult the po-power of my ri- ring"  
  
"You think your so special,"Kioku snarled dropping him on the ground,"but I swear to you Bakura I will kill you if it's the last thing I do" and with that she brought down her dagger on him, putting a nice sized gash in his right arm.  
  
"How dare you" Bakura growled forcing himself off the ground holding his injured arm, clearly in a great amount of pain.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry",Kitoku mocked pleased with the pain she had infliced on him,"did I hurt you Bakura"  
  
*******************  
  
"This doesn't look good for eather of them" Yami spoke looking from Bakura to Ryou, who had long since fall asleep in his arms.  
  
"What do you mean Pharaoh?" Kai asked glancing at her sleeping friend a worried expresion on her face as she moved Ryou's wet bangs out of his face  
  
Yami frowned as he turned to face the purple-haired girl. Yami's slight shift caused Ryou to whimper and tighten his grip on the formor Pharaph's sleeve,"If Kitoku mangaes to beat Bakura she will most likely come after Ryou again. Bakura maybe imortal but if his hikari dies he will be forced back into the ring"  
  
'Come on Yami B',Kai thought to herself still looking at Ryou,'You've just gotta win' 


	13. If it has white hair and a millennium it...

'That's it', Bakura thought to himself angerly,'she asked for it and now I'm gonna have ta open up a 5,000 year old can of Egyptain whoop ass', and with that his Sennen Ring materalized out from underneath his shirt. The white-haired Yami smiled wickedly as he grasped the ring and it began to glow.  
  
"Ooh....a glowing ring",Kitoku exclaimed scarcasticly,"Boy I'm REAL scared now"  
  
'I'm probably going to regret doing this in the morning',Bakura thought to himeself as the ring began to glow brighter,'But here goes nothing' the ring shot out a powerful energy bast that hit his foe head on sending Kitoku flying back into a far off tree.  
  
"Go Bakura!" Tristan and Joey shouted again causeing Ryou's yami to turn around and glare at them again  
  
"I thought I told you mortals to shut up!",Bakura growled droping the butterfly knife and unsheathing a beautiful dagger with a golden handle. It was his favorite wepon that he owned because it was given to him by his mother. He had used it on his abiou several times but since he was the "nice" Yami now he figured he would just have to use it to slice and dice Kitoku,"This isn't over yet"  
  
"Where are you going?" Joey asked as Bakura bgan to walk twords where he had blasted Kitoku  
  
"To finish off my ememy",The white-haired Yami replied simply,"and if you don't like the sight of blood I suggest you don't look this way"  
  
"Oh",Joey replied his eyes were wide open ,"thanks for the warning" he turned his head and closed his eyes tight  
  
Bakura walked to where the black-haired girl laied whimpering softly. He picked her up by the back of the neck and held his dagger to her throat,"Any last wrods before I send you to your final resting place" he asked smiling wickedly as he pressed the blade into her throat causeing blood to start flowing down her neck.  
  
"Only that you are a fool" Kitoku mangaged to choke out before Bakura slit her throat. He smiled as her blood flowed over his balde  
  
"I figured you would say something like that" he muttered alsmost saddly as he pushed the body into the water and procceded to walk over to where the rest of the group was  
  
"Is it safe to look yet" Joey questioned  
  
Kai made a face as she watched Bakura walk up to the group licking his dagger clean of blood. Joey turned around just in time to see the same lovely picture.  
  
"Yuck...thaat is sooooo gross Bakura" Tristan said shutting his eyes tightly, the rest of the mortals did the same.  
  
"What?!" Bakura questioned as he licked the last of Kitoku's blood off the blade  
  
"Ya little white-haired vampire",Yami muttered smiling at Bakura,"so I take it you took care of our univited guest"  
  
The other Yami nodded,"Oh ya.....but I bet I'm going to regret having to use my ring to do it", he smirked reshesthing the dagger,"How's Ryou?" He asked looking at he's unmoving other.  
  
The Pharaoh rose to his feet talking the younger white-haired boy in his arms,"He's very weak" Yami stated "but he'll live"  
  
"Well that's a relief",Bakura stated walking twords the direction of he and his other home,"I was beginging to think I was going to go back into that blastd ring by the way you guys are welcome to stay at our house tonight if you want"  
  
"Really!",Joey exclaimed  
  
"Shut up Wheeler",Maleci hissed,"or you'll wake Ryou"  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes at the two,"I owe you guys one that's only resion I'm letting you stay so you better not bug me...got it mortals" he growled  
  
"Right....whatever you say sir!" Joey replied  
  
'Dear Ra',the white-haired Yami thought to himself as they contiued to walk twords home,'what have I gotten myself into'  
  
Lil Kai:*grins* Chappie 13 is now complet *looks at paper* Wow only 6 more things to upload  
  
Bakura: I like that chapter  
  
Yami Kai:*rolls eyes* You would ya little white-haired vampire  
  
Bakura: Lay off will ya I wasn't going to let perficly good blood go to waste  
  
Lil Kai:*makes a face* That's gross Bakura I REALLY wonder about you sometimes you know that right?  
  
Bakura:*shrugs* Oh well...read and review 


	14. Malik, Bathtubs and Secret Crushs

"Wow",Bakura said as he opened the front door,"I never thought I'd be so happy to see this house"  
  
"I agree thief", Yami stated sifting Ryou in his arms,"You have no idea how much this kid weighs" the formor tomb-robber smiled at the Pharaoh's comment  
  
"Here give him to me I'll go get him into something dry"  
  
"Gladly" Yami said and thankfully gave the child to Bakura  
  
"Your a whimp you know that don't you Pharaoh" Bakura teased before he walked upstairs to get Ryou into some dry clothes.  
  
"What a night", Tristan muttered plopping himself into a chair Yugi nooded his head and sat n the chair next to him" I can believe it's 1'o clock in the moring" he yawned "boy am I tired"  
  
Kai's eyes widened,"Did you say 1'o clock? My brother's going to kill me!" She exclimed running to the phone and dailing her number  
  
"Lo..." Came the sleep answer on the other line  
  
"Malik?!"  
  
"What.....Maleci?", Malik was now wide awake,"where are you why aren't you home?!"  
  
Kai shuttered,"Calm down big brother I'm fine...I'm over at Ryou and Bakura's house"  
  
"Who's she talking to?"Bakura asked walking down the stairs  
  
"Malik..."Came Yami's tired responce, suddenly Kai came back into the room  
  
"Big brother says I can stay",Kai said happily,"and he's going to come over tommorrow to help plan a suprise party for Ryou"  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow"Oh is he",he said too tired to argue at the moment."well....so now where's everyone going to sleep I don't think we have we're going to have enough beds"  
  
"Well I call the couch!" Tristan exclaimed plopping onto the couch and streatching himself out on it  
  
Bakura sighed and walked upstairs"Fine by me,"he stated,"as for me I'm looking fowrad to my soul room" and with that he walked into his other's room and disappeared into the Sennen Ring. Yugi also went into his soul room and Yami followed Bakura upstairs muttering something about sleeping in the bathtub. Kai and Joey gave the formor Pharaoh an odd look.  
  
"Well I'm goinng to sleep in Ryou's room",Kai stated walking upstairs too,"just in case he wakes up and needs something"  
  
"Yea...sure that's the resion",Joey muttered,"or maybe it's just cause you have a crush on him"  
  
Maleci began to blush"Shut it Wheeler!",she shouted opening Ryou's door,"I do not have a crush on Ryou Bakura!"  
  
"Sureeeeee...ya don't",Joey muttered,"well good night Kai"  
  
Kai glared at the blond-haired boy before saying good night too.  
  
******************  
  
Bakura:*chanting* Kai has a crush....Kai has a crush.... Kai has a crush  
  
Lil kai:*blushing* Shut up Bakura your making me blush again....  
  
Ryou:*raises eyebrow* Has anyone noticed something that I've been eather asleep or knocked out like half this story*pouts* It dosen't seem like I have much of a part  
  
LK:*gives Ryou a hug* you have a good part what are you talkin about plus you look so cute when your out of it ^___^  
  
Ryou:*rolls eyes* Thanks....I feel so well loved  
  
Bakura: Come on u have a better part then Yami's midget he bearly says anything  
  
Ryou:*sniffles* true  
  
Lk: See all better now read and review and send gifts too they'll make Ryou feel better and you could always throw something in for me the authoresse too  
  
Bakura: AND the oh so loveable pyscho Yami  
  
Yami Kai:*glares* yamis....Ja Ne! 


	15. Yami Kai comes to give me crap,Go Figure

Yami Kai:*grins* Hai! I'm finnally in the story  
  
Malik:*pouts* what about me? am I in it yet?!  
  
Lil Kai: You will be in like 3 more chapters. Sorry big brother  
  
Malik:*still pouting* But I wanna be in it nowwwwwww.......  
  
Lil Kai:*rolls eyes and mutters* He's almost as bad as Yami B  
  
Bakura: I heard that!!  
  
Lil Kai: Hey Malik how bout you do the disclaimer for me instead  
  
Malik:*sniffles* Okay....My lil sis owns nothing YGO and if she did she'd let me kill Pharaoh-Boy  
  
Lil Kai:*raises eyebrow* I would  
  
Ryou: Probably....  
  
Lil Kai: shut up you!  
  
************  
  
Maleci smiled as she walked into her friend's room. There was Ryou on his bed the covers had been kicked off and he was curled into a ball snoring softly. She shook her head as she quietly went over to him and covered him up.  
  
You like him don't you a voice inside the purple-haired girl's head stated  
  
Kai jumped slightly at the sound of the voice *Oh hi Yami*,she said sweetly,*and no, I don't like him like "that" whatever made you think that*  
  
The Yami inside the Sennen Star gave her hikari a mental smirkAbiou you know you can't hide your feelings from me I know you like him more then just a friend  
  
There was a long silence before Kai spoke up*Shut up Yami your embarassing me* Yami Kai suddenly seprated herself from her light  
  
"Your blushing" The purple-haired Yami stated smiling making Kai blush even more  
  
"Ack..."Kai said yawning,'not you too"  
  
"Your tired you should get some sleep",Yami Kai said laying down a blanket. Kai laied down and allowed her Yami to cover her up.  
  
"Goodnight my little light" Yami Kai said disappearing into her soul room  
  
"Goodnight" Kai muttered falling asleep  
  
*********************************  
  
"Where...am I?" Ryou asked himself aloud. He jumped alittle as his question was answered  
  
"I'm suprised to see you conscious",The voice said,"and to answer your question your in your room"Ryou turned his head to where the voice had come from and he saw his Yami sitting in a chair in the corner of his room.  
  
"B-Bakura...",Ryou studdered,"wh-what exactly ha-happened last night?"  
  
Bakura stared at his hikari for a moment before answering the boy's question"Do you really want to know?", he asked smriking slightly causing Ryou to shudder,"cause I'll tell you if ou really want to know"  
  
The younger white-haired boy thought for a moment before answering the Yami, "Yes, I do", Ryou said,"but just try not to be to graphis would you please"  
  
Bakura laughed at his abiou's request,"Oh your no fun at all", he said smiling,"but whatever, anyways after you had passed out again I blasted Kitoku with the Sennen Ring"  
  
"And Then...." Ryou asked interested  
  
"And then he slit her throat and licked her blood off his dagger" a female's voice finished  
  
"Maleci!",Bakura exclaimed as Ryou made a face,"he didn't want me to go into a the gory details"  
  
Kai grinned,"Sorry about that Ryou I was still asleep so I didn't catch that part" She said  
  
"That's okay Kai",Ryou said smiling alittle,"I used to it, I mean come on look who I share my body with",he pointed at his Yami  
  
"Shut up Ryou,"Bakura said folding his arms across his chest,"I could've just let you drown you know"  
  
"Oh quit sulking and lets go have breakfast"  
  
"Breakfast is good" Kai said rnning out the door. The two white-haired boys followed minous the running part since Ryou was still a bit shaky on his feet. The trio walked down stairs to find Joey and Tristan sitting up and playing a heated game of duel monsters. The two looked up to see who had walked down stairs. 


	16. This is why Pharaoh shouldn't sleep in t...

"Bout time yous guys got up"Joey said in his usual Brooklyn acsent  
  
"How are you feelling today Ryou?" Tristan asked  
  
Ryou smiled at his friends concern,"I've been better but I'll live" he said  
  
"Well that's good to hear",Tristan responed laying the wicked worm beast in a attack mode and destoring Joey's Beaver Warrior,"And that buddy brings your life points down to zero meaning that I wil.....again"  
  
"Ah...man" Joey complained  
  
Bakura looked around the room,"Where's Pharaoh and his midgit?",he asked  
  
"Well Yugi's probably still in his soul room thingie and his Yami mentioned something about sleeping in the bathtub last night" Joey answered picking up his cards  
  
"Is that so Wheeler,"Bakura said an evil grin spread on his face,"Well I think it's time to give the Pharaoh alittle wake up call"and with that he headed upstairs twords the bathroom. Hear this through her hikari's ears Yami Kai suddenly appeared from the Sennen Star also wanting to partake in whatever little sceme Yami Bakura had concocked in that insane head of his. Suddenly there was a loud scream that echoed through out the house and down came a very wet and wide a wake Pharaoh and behind him came the two snickering Yamis.  
  
"Well I take it he actualy DID sleep in the tub last night" Tristan saidwatching the scene unfold  
  
"That would be my guess Tristan" Joey replied laughing his head off at the sight of the soaking wet Pharaoh  
  
"What are we going to do with you two" Kai exclaimed eyeing the her Yami and Ryou's. The two Yami just looked at each other and grinned.  
  
**************  
  
Lil Kai:*looking at the chapter* sorry guys that was kinda short I meant it to be longer but I had to get off the computer but a short chappie is better then no chappie right..?!  
  
Bakura: Excuses....exucses......  
  
Lil Kai:*glares* Like you should be talking mr.-I-couldn't-steal-Pharaoh's- millennium-puzzle-to-save-my-life  
  
Bakura:*pouts* Thats different  
  
Lil Kai: really?!  
  
Bakura: No...but still  
  
Ryou:*rolls eyes* Just read and review please! 


	17. Kiss the cook an dyou DIE and might I ad...

"You stupid...idiotic...", the formor Pharaoh's voice trailed off as he muttered a few choice words in his ancient tounge,"Soul Stealer"  
  
The pueple-haired Yami raised an eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest"That's low", She stated glaring daggers at the Pharaoh,"Even for you Pharaoh-Boy" Yami returned her icy glare with a few of his own.  
  
"Don't even get me strated thief" Yami warned disapearing into the puzzle and reamerging wearig dry clothes.  
  
"But hey",Joey joked,"You gotta attmit that WAS preety funny Yami"  
  
"Yea",Tristan agreeded,"you should've seen your face"  
  
Seeing as how a fight was just about ot start Ryou quickly said something to hopefuly get them to stop "Ah...guys how bout breakfast",Ryou suggested,"my treat"  
  
"Okay Ryou!",Joey shouted forgeting all aout pestering Yami at the sound of the word food,"I love it when you cook!" Ryou smiled at his friends comment and procceded to the kitchen only to be stopped by his darker half who was wearing an apron that said 'kiss the cook and you die!'  
  
"Nice outfit Tomb-robber" the spiky-haired Pharaoh noted smirking  
  
"Shut it ya spiky-haired, purple eyed, good for nothing Pharaoh-boy", was Bakura's come back and then he turned his attention back to his light,"You stay with your baka friends while I go try to cook some breakfast"  
  
"Yea, hopfully with out bruning it" Yami Kai murmmered smiling she remembered that even back in the ancient days Bakura wasn't the best cook and was know for bruning stuff. Hearing Maleci's dark's comment Bakura shot a glare her way before going into the kitchen. Suddenly the group heard the sound of the doorbell ringing.  
  
"I'll get it!",Joey yelled jumping from the couch. Kai and Ryou shot him a look like 'dear Ra your stupid Wheeler'  
  
"Ah...Joey might I suggest something", The younger white-haired boy asked,"It's my house so maybe I should answer MY door"  
  
Joey got a confused look on his face for a moment before answering the white-haired boy,"Well....I guess that makes sence", Ryou shook his head and got up to open the door. He opened it to be greated by Malik, his Yami and Ishuzu.  
  
"Kenchiwa!" Ryou greeted cheerfuly, inviting the trio in  
  
"We heard something about someone havin a party...so we decieded to drop by" Malik exclaimed walking in and setting a few gifts on the coffee table  
  
"Big Brother!" Kai shouted running up and giving Malik a hug. He smiled at her a ruffled her hair a bit  
  
"You gave us quite a scare last night when you didn't come home", The blond- haired boy stated,"That's it! No more fighting evil Egyptain people bent on getting revenge on Bakura for you young lady"  
  
Bakura poked his head out the kitchen and glared at Malik,"What are you talkin about ya blond-haired bone-head" ,He growled,"I was the one who did all the fightin"  
  
"Calm down Yami B I was just joking", Mailk said waving his hands,"no need to get your underwear in a bunch" Yami Malik snickered at his other's comment  
  
"Is it just me or does it smell like somethings bruning in here?" Joey asked  
  
The white-haired Yami's eyes widened,"My Breakfast!" He shouted running back into the kitchen,"It's burning!" Yami Kai rolled her eyes and Malik and his Yami Busted out laughing. Bakura emerged a few minutes later sulking as the smell of brunt eggs and hashbrowns filled the air.  
  
"Well...at least we know who NOT to let make Ryou's birthday cake" Yami Kai said grinning  
  
"Lay off Kai!",Bakura grummbled taking a seat by his hikari,"why doesn't Ryou just open his presents instead"  
  
******************  
  
Lil Kai: Chappie 17 is done and up and running and it's longer then the last one *smiles*  
  
Bakura:*raises eyebrow* 17 chapters and your still not done  
  
Ryou: If your not careful Kai this is going to turn into a novel  
  
Malik: I think it already has and I've only been in one chapter*pouts*  
  
Lil Kai:*glares* Alright thats enough outta the peanut gallary all I need is the ending and then my masterpiece will be complet any ideas reviwers feel free to send them this way.  
  
Bakura: your so lazy! why dont you just go ask Matt enstead  
  
Lil Kai: Cuase He's annoyed with me right now  
  
Malik: go figure  
  
Lil Kai:*glares* I can't believe I put up with you guys.....please read and review thanks so much Ja Ne! 


	18. No Ryou you can not keep Rishid as a pet...

Lil Kai: Chapter 18 up and read for review^__^  
  
Yami B:*rolls eyes* Bout time you lazy good for nothing.*gets cut off by lil kai smacking him in the head*  
  
Kai:*glares* One more word from you and you'll be spending the rest of the fic in the shadow realm  
  
Ryou:*steps in-between kai and his yami* Ah.. how bout we just start the fic instead  
  
Kai:Good idea which reminds me I own nothing execpt the notebook and a pen so don't sue me^__^  
  
YB: Pathetic  
Chapter 18~ Rishid in the box  
  
The white-hared yami's eyes widened,"My breakfast!", he shouted running into the kitchen,"It's burning!" Yami Kai rolled her eyes and Malik and his yami busted out laughing. Bakura emerged a few minutes later sulking as the smell of burnt eggs and hashbrowns filed the air.  
  
"Well.",the purple-haired yami muttered smiling,"at least we know who NOT to let make Ryou's birthday cake"  
  
"Lay off", Bakura grumbled glaring at the other spirit and then taking a seat next to his hikari,"Why doesn't Ryou open his gifts instead" the rest of the group nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"But I'm still hungry!" Joey wined causing the group to fall out of their seats Japanese anime style.  
  
"Here's the phone book",the tomb-robber sneered throwing the book at Wheeler's head,"go order some pizza or something" the blond-haired boy grumbled and rubbed his head.  
  
"Ya didn't have ta throw it at me ya know" Joey complained getting up to find the phone  
  
The white-haired boy shrugged ,"No, but it was fun doing it anyway"  
  
"So which one are you going to open first?" Kai asked, Ryou thought for a moment before grabbing the biggest present from the pile. It was wrapped in blue paper and had two holes in the side of it.  
  
"Well who's it from?" Yami asked  
  
Ryou took the card from the top of the box and read it the card said: To the tomb-robber's annoying hikari from Yami Malik. The boy set the card on the table and began ripping off the wrapping paper, but instead of Ryou pulling the gift out of the box the gift popped out for him. Or to be precise Malik's best friend and right hand man popped out of the box scaring the crap out of everyone.  
  
"Rishid what the hell are you doing in my light's present?!" Bakura demanded  
  
"I was just about to ask the same question" Malik growled eyeing his yami with a glare  
  
"Well master Malik", Rishid began as Isis(a/n: ha..ha S.A. I got Isis's name spelled right^_^) helped him out of his packaging,"Your psychopathic Yami shoved me in there"  
  
The blond-haired Egyptian sweatdropped,'Why did I have to get stuck with the weird one' Malik asked himself  
  
"Hey Yami",Ryou asked pointing at Rishid,"Can I keep him?"  
  
"Very funny twerp",the former thief replied,"how bout I get you a Black Widow or something"  
  
"Aren't they poisonous though" Kai remarked as she sat contently on her Yami's lap  
  
The white-haired thief turned to face the child,"You know for being the lighter half of the soul you sure are a pretty dim bulb sometimes", Bakura teased.(a/n: OMG! I just dissed myself what's wrong with me..oh well on with the story)  
  
Maleci responded to the dark's taunts b sticking her tongue out at the spirit.  
  
Yami Kai smiled at the girl in her lap," She sure showed you",she whispered to Bakura. He was about to give the other yami a comeback but was interrupted by Wheeler's loud, annoying voice.  
  
"So, what's everybody want on their pizza?" Joey shouted from the kitchen where the phone was  
  
Kai:Ooh.a cliffy  
  
YB:*rolls eyes* you call that a cliffy?! I could tell you what's on the pizza right now.*gets his mouth covered by Kai*  
  
Kai:Shut up you baka tomb-robber! Anyhoo..so what are in the rest of Ryou's gifts? What will they get on the pizza? And will this story ever be done?? All these importain questions answered and more next time on Why Me.  
  
Ryou:*shakes haed* Kai you really need some sleep don't you..  
  
Kai:No..what would make you say that.*falls asleep on Ryou's shoulder*  
  
Ryou:Ah.ya anyway please read and review 


	19. Bloopers and funnies

Some Bloopers In The Making Of 'Why Me?!'  
  
Lil Kai: Look....I was bored and made funnies about my story  
  
YB:*rolls eyes* Ya the story that still isn't finished:P  
  
Lil Kai:*Glares* I'm workin on it Bakura just give me a minute....  
  
Ryou:*sweatdrops* Lets just get on with this before you two start up again  
  
Lil Kai and Bakura:*Major glaring at Ryou* JUST WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN TWERP?!  
  
Ryou:*Backing away* GOMEN NASAI.....GOMEN NASAI!!!  
  
Lil Kai:*glomps Ryou* Well...I suppose I could forgive you my sweet little Ryou-chan  
  
Ryou:*swaetdrops* Thank Ra  
  
YB:Oh let's just get on with this!  
  
**********************  
  
Dagger Part~  
  
Bakura:*walking back to the group licking Kitoku's blood off his dagger* YUM!....blood(a/n: Hai! Bakura is insane^-^)  
  
Kai:*making a face* YUCK! bakura that's gross  
  
Bakura:*still licking the blade clean* What?! Like I'm going to let good blood go to waste *suddenly screams*  
  
Yami:*looks confused* Why'd you scream?  
  
Bakura:*pouting* Cause I just cut my tonuge when I was licking the blood off my dagger  
  
*Falls over Japanses anime style*  
  
Kai:*sweatdrops* This is why you should not lick sharp objects  
  
**********************  
  
Who's in the box?!~  
  
Ryou:*reads card from the gift* To-the annoying Tomb-robber's hikari From- Yami Malik  
  
Joey:*smirks* Nice card Yami Malik  
  
Yami Malik:*glares* Shut up Wheeler! Go on open it Ryou  
  
Ryou:Ah...okay *opens present and S.A. Bonsai pops out*  
  
S.A.:Happy Birthday Ryou Bakura! *smiles*  
  
Kai:*looks befuzzled* S.A. what are you doing in my fic?!  
  
S.A.:*Thinks for a moment* Ah...hiding in a box waiting to scare the crap out of Ryou and then wish him a happy birthday  
  
Kai:Good enough answer for me  
  
Yami Malik:*confused still* I still dont get it Rishid was suppose to be in the box  
  
S.A.:RISHID!!!.....WHERE?!! *runs off to find Rishid*  
  
Rishid:*tip toeing away*  
  
S.A.:RISHID!!! *glomps Rishid* (a/n: sorry if I didnt put you in character^- ^)  
  
Rishid:*being choked* Ack....cant....breathe.... X.x  
  
Yami Malik: So what if you cant breathe Rishid  
  
Ryou:*still looking in the box* Hey Yami Malik where's my present?!  
  
Yami Malik:*shakes head* Nevermind twerp  
  
**************************************  
  
Disclaimers~  
  
Lil kai:*glaring* Bakura let go of Ryou and do the disclaimer for me!  
  
Bakura:*lets go of his lighter half for the moment* Kai do your own damn disclaimer for once  
  
kai:Fine, then I'll just make you do it then *Millennium star starts to glow but nothing happens*  
  
Bakura:*moking* Ooh...I'm SO scared!  
  
Kai:*glares* Shut up tomb-robber! *talk to yami kai* Hey Yami anytime you wanna come out bakura's just asking for an ass kickin!  
  
Yami Kai:*Half asleep* Go away Hikari I'm too tired to do it right now come back later *goes back to sleep*  
  
Kai:*sighs* Yamis.....anyhoo I don't own Yu-gi-oh and if I did Yami Bakura would be dead  
  
Bakura:*yells from the hallway* You cant kill me I'm already dead!!!  
  
***************************  
  
AT the Lake~  
  
Kai:*shouting* Ryou!!!  
  
Ryou:.....*can't really say anything cuz his mouth is alittle preoccupied with a cloth*  
  
Bakura:*glaring* Let him go Kitoku!  
  
Kitoku:*evil grin* Oh I'll let him go alright *cuts through the rope and Ryou goes splashing into the lake*  
  
Bakura:*runs down the dock preparing to jump after his light* What a sec. what am I doing?!  
  
Joey:*confused* Ah...going to save Ryou  
  
Bakura:*taking a few steps back* Well I would but I kinda cant swim so.....here Pharaoh you do it *throws Yami into the lake*  
  
Yami:*coughing up water* I hate you Tomb-robber!  
  
*************************  
  
Lil kai:*grins* Well that's all for now please tell me what you think of my little bloopers and hopefuly chapter 19 will be up soon I'm almost done writing it so....  
  
Bakura:*rolls eyes* Ya hopefuly is the key word  
  
Ryou:*sweatdrops* Please Read and Review thanks! 


	20. End or is it! I think I'll let the revie...

Lil Kai:*sighs* ACK!...I can't believe this baka thing has 20 chapters  
  
Bakura:*rolls eyes* Yeah....19 to many  
  
Ryou:*is confused* don't you mean 20 Yami  
  
Bakura:No...since I like the part in that one chapter where I got to slit Kitoku's throat and lick the blood off the dagger  
  
Ryou:^^: humm...go figure  
  
Lil Kai:*glares* Just what is that suppose to mean Tomb-robber? *mutters* 19 to many *throws fish sticks at Bakura*  
  
Bakura:*trying to dodge the fish sticks* is it just me....or do you just enjoy picking on me Kai?  
  
Lil Kai:*grins evily* Maybe ^^  
  
Ryou: ^^; well since my Yami and Kai are at it again I guess I'm stuck doing disclaimer Lil kai and her Yami no own yu gi oh so don't sue her cuz all she has are rabid dust-bunnies  
  
Lil Kai:*glares* I'll never give up my dust bunnies NEVER!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura:*sweatdrops* Right.........Kai you scare me  
  
*********************************  
  
"Well the pizza guy said he'd be here in like 20 mins" Joey announced as he walked into the living room  
  
"Oh really....",Bakura sneered smirking,"that gives me some time to think of some fun for the poor soul" he took out Ryou's deck hat he often "barrowed" and began looking through them.  
  
Yami Malik grinned (a/n:which is a scary sight in itself)"Free pizza I like the sound of that Yami B," he stated,"I still don't see why we had to get pepperonni though"  
  
Kai rolled her eyes,"That's what Ryou wanted baka if you don't like'em well just pick'em off"  
  
"And then what do I do with them"  
  
"Oh I don't know, why not throw them at Pharaoh or something" Kai suggested  
  
The blonde-haired Yami grinned again,"Good idea twerp", he replied glancing at Yami.  
  
"Shitsukoi" Yami muttered to Kai who glared at him in return (a/n: shitsukoi means pain in the ass if anyone wants to know^^;)  
  
"Hai!",Bakura shouted as he pulled a card from Ryou's deck and showed it to everyone,"here's the perfect card for the job"  
  
"A pyscho stuffed animal Yami?!" Ryou questioned giving his Yami a strange look  
  
"Hai Aibou a psycho stuffed animal as you put it", Bakura laughed ruffling the child's hair,"and it will do just fine"  
  
So through out the next 15mins all the Yamis, with the execption of the pharaoh, fought over who got to bring the card to life and rid the world of the pizza boy. While Ryou opened the rest of his gifts. He got a sweater from Isis, a cuple of Duel Monster cards from Yugi and Yami and a bunch of other stuff from everyone else.  
  
"Hey my fellow Yamis!",Bakura exclaimed,"do you hear what I hear?!"  
  
The two other Yamis nodded with evil grins plastered on their faces,"FUN TIME!!",they screeched as they went out the back door to sneak up on the defencless pizza boy. After a few ear splitting screams and a flash of light the trio returned pizza boxs in hand.  
  
"Did you have 'fun'?" Yami questioned eyeing the trio with a glare  
  
"Don't be an idiot Pharaoh",Yami Malik replied,"Of course we had fun. you should've joined in" Yugi's darker half shook his head  
  
"No thanks"  
  
"Okay! who want's munchies!?" Yami Kai shouted as she set the boxs on the table  
  
"ME!!!" Joey exclaimed diving into one of the boxs like a rabid dog(a/n:te...hee get it dog....well I thought it was funny)"Yum food!"  
  
"Please keep your hands and feet away from Joey's mouth at all times!", Tristan remarked as she watched Joey suff pizza in his mouth  
  
"Back off Tristan!" Joey said with his mouth full of food  
  
"Can you to ever stop fighting?" Yami questioned staring at the two while taking a bite of his pizza  
  
"Hey Pharaoh", Yami Malik said throwing a few pepperonnis at Yami,"do me a favor.......Shut up!" Kai and Ryou laughed  
  
"There's never a dull moment at your house is there Ryou?!" Kai stated smiling  
  
"No, I guess there isn't"  
  
*****************************  
  
Lil Kai:*jumps up and down* THERE!!!! IT'S DONE!!!!  
  
Bakura: Yea, what a horrible way to end it  
  
Lil kai:*glares* for once I agree with you Bakura........If any one has a beetre ending please tell me!!! you might end up in the cast party  
  
Bakura:*eyes widen* CAST PARTY dear Ra save me!! *faints*  
  
Ryou*pokes his yami with a stick*Please read and review! Ah....Kai is my Yami dead??  
  
Lil Kai:*sighs* No Ryou, he's just to drimatic 


End file.
